An Ikarishipping, Contestshipping,Oldrivalshipping Story
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: Dawn, Drew, and Leaf can speak telepathically with each other and have different powers. They have to try and hide their powers from their new friends but can they do it? Ikari, Contest, Oldrivalshipping


An Ikarishipping, Contestshipping,Oldrivalshipping Story

Ps. I changed some of the characters pokemon and personalities

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Dawn**

 **Age:17**

 **Pokemon: Suicune, Glaceon, Articuno**

 **Family: Drew,Leaf**

 **Dawn is a shy but strong battler and gets cheated on multiple times and youngest of all her siblings. She can read emotions. Telepathic with Drew and Leaf.**

 **Drew**

 **Age:18**

 **Pokemon:Roselia,Arcanine,Absol**

 **Family:Dawn,Leaf**

 **Drew is confident and always up for almost anything he is very good at flipping hair and cares for Dawn as she is the youngest. He is super fast and telepathic with Dawn and Leaf.**

 **Leaf**

 **Age: 17 ⅔**

 **Pokemon blastoise, Charizard, Venasaur**

 **Family:Drew,Dawn**

 **Leaf is the smartest of the three and is always called on in class she is considered a geek or nerd but everyone wants to be her partner when a partner assessment. She can match make and it always works and telepathic with Drew and Dawn.**

 **Paul**

 **Age: 18**

 **Pokemon:Elekid, Monferno, Torterra**

 **Family: Reggie**

 **Paul is always board or that is what he seems he can be rude,hurtful,grumpy, loveless and boring he also hates Reggie most of the time.**

 **May**

 **Age: 17**

 **Pokemon: Beautifly, Torchic, Munchlax**

 **Family: Not Mentioned**

 **May is kind hearted and Dawn's BFF they are inseparable in school exempt for their classes they dont have together she loves Drew but can't tell him May can't stand Drew or Gary.**

 **Gary**

 **Age: 18**

 **Pokemon: Blastoise, Bulbasaur, Umbreon**

 **Family: Professor Oak**

 **Gary's Grandfather is the school's headmaster and Gary is the heir to "the throne" as they say at school he loves/pesters Leaf he likes to tease May by calling her any month other than May.**

Dawn, Drew and Leaf were sitting on the couch thinking about their new school that they would start tomorrow. It was High Pokemon Academy for the bright and talented. Dawn was accepted because of her ability to play practically any instrument. Leaf was accepted because of her brain power and being naturally smart. Drew was accepted because both of his sisters had been accepted and he was good at flipping his hair.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

They would walk into the new school in just a few moments after Dawn and Leaf pulled Drew out of the mob of fangirls. "Hi do you need my help to pull you boyfriend out?" A brunette asked Dawn. "BOYFRIEND? BOYFRIEND? HIM MY BOY-" Dawn exploded by stoped by Leaf. Leaf took her hand off of Dawn's mouth, "Sorry about my little sister I hope she did not scare you it is just she has a little…*whispers into brunette's ear* … temper." The brunette nodded "I see." Leaf smiled and replied "As i was saying that boy is our brother." There was a moment of silence until a brown haired boy came. "Hey April!" he snickered, "MY NAME IS MAY NOT APRIL OR ANY OTHER MONTH OF YEAR M-A-Y GOT IT!" the boy was terrified on the inside but he managed to keep his fear to himself. " So your name is May?" Dawn questioned May nodded. What is all the racket a plum boy asked looking confused or that is how Dawn found it all though no one else saw it but dawn could like see through his eyes. "Dawn help get Drew out the bell just rang!" Leaf yelled "Right!" Dawn replied.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Class just started When Dawn entered. "Miss Hayden you are late but you may have an exception since you probably got lost in this huge school." The teacher implied but smiled. "Yes ma'am I did get lost." Dawn lied but it worked "That is okay now everyone this Dawn Hayden everyone give Miss Hayden a big welcome smile and Dawn you can sit next to Ursala over there please raise you hand Ursula." *Ursula raised her hand* "Hi may I copy you notes?" " No!" "What?" "NO!" "You borrow mine" a mysterious voice replied "Um...thanks…" "Conway is the name but you can call me sweetie" "Um… WHAT?"

" Miss Hayden?" "Um Mrs Cynthia I feel sick may i go to the nurse?" "oh of course hope you feel better after lunch" Dawn thanked the teacher and ran out. Dawn immediately call Drew and Leaf to meet her in the yard.* calls Drew *

…. Where Drew is *Answers the call* " Hey Dawn what is it." "Meet me at yard, tell Leaf." "ok" * ends call * * Calls Leaf*

…. Where Leaf is. * gets call from Drew * "Mr. Brock I feel sick." "Ok please leave." Leaf ran off to the yard and found Dawn crying in Drew's arms "Hey Dawny what happened!" Dawn didn't reply "She needed to tell us something important and a boy named Conway almost raped her, but thankfully Paul saved her and brought her to me petrified and crying. " THAT CONWAY GUY IS DEAD!" Leaf yelled and acctrated the boy with brown hair from before and Paul and May. "Hey pretty girl." The brown haired boy said "Gary!" both May and Paul yelled "Sorry." "So pretty girl what were you screaming about?" The boy named Gary asked "The guy almost raped my little sister!" Leaf almost shouted Gary had no words except for, "you are scarier than June! And that is saying something." "My name is MAY not APRIL or JUNE or any month!" May yelled into Gary's face "Guys i'm petty sure we are here for my sister not your bickering!" Drew answered angrily Paul and Leaf agreed looking at the crying, petrified girl in Drew's arms.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dawn was still scared to death but she could act like a human being. " Hi sweety, I see you have company but mind if i borrow you for just a moment?" The boy known as Conway asked all sweet like " Sorry but no she can't she is busy." Leaf said standing up obviously mad at Conway "Who are you to tell me that why can't she tell me that by herself?" Conway asked "Or is she just too weak?" A voice that sounded rude and hurtful and sounded like Ursula's voice "I'm not *coughs* weak." said a weak and hurt voice " Fine I challenge you to a pokemon battle 3 on 3 first to 2 wins is winner." Ursula says confidently. "I *coughs* accept." Dawn answered.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

On the battlefield: "Go Gible!" The girl in pigtails yelled

"Suicune spotlight!"

"Gible earthquake"

"Dodge Suicune"

"Brick Break"

"Dodge and use Iron Tail"

"Dodge then use Giga Impact"

"Ice fang"

*Gible gets knocked out*

"Return Gible"

"Return Suicune"

"Now Plusle"

"Glaceon Spotlight"

"Icy Wind"

"Thunder Shock"

"Dodge glaceon"

"Thunder Plusle"

"Ice fang Glaceon"

* plusle gets knocked out*

"Ugg I lost to a newbie!" Ursula stormed out of the building "Well that was easy." Dawn exclaimed while Paul look shocked but remained calm "What's wrong Paul never seen a girl win so easily?" everyone was amazed but Paul was the most shocked "Dude how did you know Paul was shocked no one can ever read his boring emotions?" Gary questioned "Oh I…" Dawn trailed off and looked at Leaf and Drew and they nodded "Oh I what." May questioned "Oh I had to get a confirmation from Drew and Leaf but they were okay with it so I can tell you…. I can read emotions." There was a moment of silence until 'ring ring ring' " Sorry about that that's mine." Dawn said * answers phone * "hello Dawn Hayden." " Um...Dawn it's Kenny and I need to tell you that it is over I found a really hot girl and the school i go to now so bye forever." "SEE YOU NEVER KENNY!" dawn yelled into the phone but ran doing it tears running down her face "I'll get her." Drew said obviously shocked by hi sister's reaction and ran off in Dawn's direction "DAWN DAWN DAWN LITTLE SIS PLEASE COME OUT!" Drew shouted getting nervous about Dawn "D-drew i-i-is that y-you?" Dawn ran out of her hiding place, "Oh Dawn your sister and I were so scared don't do that again." All dawn could do was nod Drew carried Dawn out and let her down but she collapsed "Dawn!"


End file.
